planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Luperza/Brasil, PlanetSide 2 and Things
Salutations Auraxians! It's been awhile since I've written you a legit blog! Did you miss me? =D Don't answer that...It's okay if you didn't. I've had so much going on the past few months. I took a vacation to Panama , did a couple 5k races , started up a wicked streaming schedule for the PlanetSide 2 World Domination Series Pre-season event, went to MLG Orlando and now I'm on my way to Brasil for the Brasil Game Show!! It's been crazy trying to cram a week's worth of work into two days, but I think I managed to do it with the help of my handy community team! Of course, there will be a few things here and there that I have to manage from South America, but it shouldn't be too bad. I am so SO pumped for BGS! I've been to Brasil once before for a Biz Dev trip and it was great, but I didn't get to explore much due to the fact that our schedule was pretty packed and I spent most of my time inside of a few corporate buldings. It was great seeing the business development side of things though. Being a part of that process made me realize that there are so many aspects of game development that I haven't explored. I've done quite a bit - QA, world design, UI design, systems design, and now community! What will my future hold? Not quite sure, but I'm always up for an adventure. I love gaming and I don't think I would be happy in any other industry. As far as my gaming sessions, I have been all over the place! I finished GTAV. It was a fantastic game and I highly recommend it! I've also been playing a lot of Final Fantasy XIV, but I haven't been thoroughly impressed thus far. Although I hear raiding is fun, so I'm hoping once I hit max level and gear up that I'll be able to kick some major boss mob booty. Of course, I've been playing a good amount of PlanetSide 2. You can check out my latest YouTube video if you want. :) (Be sure to watch it in 1080p if you do watch it.) As it's almost 2AM, I should probably go pack for my trip to Brasil and stop writing this blog. I hope that you all enjoyed the update and I'll try to start doing these once a week after I return from my trip. OH BTW!! Don't forget we are doing some MAJOR playtesting on the PTS for our new Operation: Make Faster Game Update Phase ONE! If you download the PTS patcher and join us, we'll even grant you a FREE XP boost! Who doesn't want more XP for their main or alt characters? As always, I usually end with a question for you all. Today's question is: What are your top balance concerns in PlanetSide 2? We're going to be working on some balance things post Operation: Make Faster Game and I want your opinions! :) <3 x 9001! /Margaret "Luperza" Krohn @PurrfectStorm SOE | PlanetSide 2 | Community Manager TL;DR: *I went to Panama . *I've been doing 5k races . /flex *I've been streaming a lot of PlanetSide 2 for the World Domination Series Pre-season. *I went to MLG Orlando . *I'm on my way to the Brasil Game Show! Yes, it's in Brasil. Follow along with my adventure on Twitter . *I've been playing lots of games: GTAV, FFXIV, PlanetSide 2. *Check out my latest PlanetSide 2 video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2nD96tkcfY *Don't forget to join the PTS so you can get your FREE XP boost and help us test Phase 1 of the Operation: Make Faster Game update. *Today's question is: What are your top balance concerns in PlanetSide 2? We're going to be working on some balance things post Operation: Make Faster Game and I want your opinions! :) Category:Blog posts Category:News